


Monster Match 17: Bugbear

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, Children, Exophilia, F/M, Kids, Monster Match, birth mention, bugbear, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For @floral-and-fine: “I'm a plus sized woman. I’m 5’8, in my late 20’s, a Gemini, an infp, ravenclaw. I have gray-blue eyes and wavy brown/blonde hair. I wear lots of dresses, skirts, floral patterns. My hobbies are art (drawing and painting mostly), writing, and video games. I love spending time at home, but sometimes I really like going out, because it gives me an excuse to wear a cute outfit and do my makeup.Girly, bubbly introvert who is very conflict averse and excitable. I’m kind of lazy but proactive when it comes to my education or career.  My acquaintances/coworkers usually assume that I’m super innocent, they’ll apologize if they cuss in front of me and treat me like i’m delicate. So It usually surprises people the first time they see me mad or find out how kinky I am, just because it’s so unexpected.My partner: I definitely prefer bigger guys, and usually ones older than me. Someone who I can have a fun debate with and joke around with. I worry a lot, and get anxious especially when I have to talk to a stranger, so someone I can rely on and to help me out in social situations.





	Monster Match 17: Bugbear

You’d thought childbirth was the hardest thing you’d ever done, but now you were faced with something much more difficult: going back to work and leaving her with a stranger.

Being a single working mom had some drawbacks, unfortunately. Daycare could get incredibly expensive, and you didn’t want some teenager who cared more about the money than about the kid to look after your new little girl, so you looked for a sitter service. You were having trouble finding one that was both within your budget and also reputable, but eventually you found one within your price range that had great reviews. Ironblood’s Interspecies Caregivers was specifically for lower income families that employed the highest quality professionals.

After talking with the owner, he emailed you a list of prospectives. They purposefully did not have pictures so that there wouldn’t be any racial bias and that you’d choose solely on their merit. Based on his amazing credentials, you chose one named Sorka.

He arrived for an interview a week before you were due back to work, and you were surprised to find a giant bugbear standing at your door. He was dressed well in a button up and slacks, though his fur poked through every available opening. He was green in the front, but the fur on his back was more brown-black with grey peppered through. His face was a grimace that made you step back a little.

“Hello,” He said, his voice gruff. “I’m here for the childcare interview.”

It took you a second to recover before inviting him in. “Oh… yes… of course, please come in.”

He had to bend to get through the door frame, and he definitely made your apartment look tiny in comparison, but he stood there with muted confidence.

Right at that moment, you heard your baby start to fuss.

“Oh, excuse me,” you said apologetically. “She must have woken up.”

“No problem at all,” He said, actually smiling a little. It was strange how that smile changed his face. It actually made him look kind of… cute.

You went to retrieve the baby from her crib and brought her back out into the living room.

“She’s adorable,” Sorka said. “Seven weeks, right?”

“Yeah,” You replied. “Do you want to hold her?”

“Absolutely!” He said, his smile widening to a bright grin. He held his hands out for her. With a little bit of trepidation, you handed her over.

Turns out, you’d had no reason to be concerned. He cradled her expertly and and began to bounce her, smiling down and making sounds at her. She began to coo back at her. You were amazed; she hadn’t really taken to anyone else yet, not even your parents.

“Do you have kids?” You asked him.

“No, no,” He said, looking up with the same bright smile. “But I was the oldest of twelve. Practically raised my youngest siblings.”

“Well, she certainly likes you,” You said. “And you come highly recommended.”

“I really care about my job,” He said. “Kids deserve the best.”

You smiled and felt a deep warmth in your chest.

“When can you start?”


End file.
